The One Who Returned
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Tia Tano left the Jedi Order 2 years ago and now she is ready to return. Will she excel as a Jedi or will she crumble under pressure. Rated T for violence. OC/Lux
1. Chapter 1

Tia POV.

I watched the younglings training in the gardens from my branch of the sacred tree. I had been hiding her for the last 3 hours, hoping to catch a glimpse of my sister, Ahsoka Tano, and her Master, Anakin Skywalker. I left the Jedi Order 2 years ago and I have been true to the Jedi Code. I have come to the Temple with high hopes of being allowed back in the Order. I have missed my sister dearly and I didn't feel right without her. I left the Jedi because they accused my sister of murder! When they found out that she wasn't the murderer, they asked her back into the Order. We were told that one of us needed to go because there wouldn't be a Master for one of us because mine was killed during the Battle of Geonosis and Anakin was taking care of me until my Knighting ceremony. I had chosen to leave because I couldn't let my sister throw away her life, the Jedi were everything to her whereas I knew that if I was expelled I would have somewhere to go. Now, I feel that I have matured and I am ready to have another go at being a Jedi.

"Tia?" asked a surprised voice.

I jumped 3 feet in the air and fell off my perch in the tree and landed on the ground with a _THUMP_! _That hurt!_ I thought. As I looked up I saw Ahsoka and Anakin looking down at me like I was crazy. My blue and white streaked hair **(A/N she is half togruta and half human)** had grown down to my waist and my outfit was now a short leather jacket and a leather skirt with black heeled boots. I gave a small smile as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Hey sis! Hey Anakin! Erm…. I'm going to ask to re-join the Jedi Order!" I blurted out.

They both just looked at me in surprise and then burst out laughing as the smothered me in a hug. We laughed for what felt like hours but eventually we broke apart and grinned at each other like dorks. I heard a nervous cough behind me and when I whipped around, I saw Master Plo Koon looking at us with raised eyebrows **(A/N does he even have eyebrows?).** I politely bowed and made my way over to him. All of the younglings were staring at me as if I was a legend or something?!

"Master Plo… Is that Knight Tano's sister? The one who left the Order for her sister to continue her training as a Jedi?"

I stared in surprise at youngling. _I didn't think anyone else knew about that!_ I thought.

"Yes she is, young one. If I heard right you are wishing to re-join the order, Tia?" Master replied.

I froze in shock for a few seconds but I was broken from my trance by my sister.

"Hang on a sec. You're a Knight now!" I asked Ahsoka.

"Yes." She replied calmly.

I shook my head trying to clear my head and then addressed Master Plo.

"Yes, Master Plo. I have returned with high hopes of being accepted back into the Jedi Order. I wasn't sure when to go to the Council so I was waiting here to see if Ahsoka or Anakin came by."

"I see, my child. If you will follow me I will take you to the Council Room immediately. Anakin, will you take care of the Younglings whilst Ahsoka and I escort Tia to the Council Room?"

Anakin nodded and Master Plo, Ahsoka and I started towards the Council. As we walked down the corridors I saw old Jedi Masters and new ones. I saw new Padawans and old ones. As we walked my memories came flooding back and they almost brought tears to my eyes… Almost.

We suddenly came to a halt in front of a huge set of double doors. I gulped down my fright and curled my hands into fists and then straightened them back out again. I repeated this process until I was called in to see the Council. At first I took hesitant steps but I quickly got my confidence back and I took long strides as I walked into the room. I froze as I entered the room, but I refused to let them see my weakness. I walked into the centre of the room and bowed respectably.

"Returned to us you have, young Tia." Started Master Yoda. "Sense regret in you I do, young one. For the right reasons, I believe. Want to re-join the Jedi Order, you do."

"Yes, Master Yoda, I do. I have been true to the Jedi Code and I hope that I can re-join the Order, as a padawan if necessary." I replied nervously.

"Padawan you will not be. "

I looked down at him, my eyes filled with excitement and awe.

"A Jedi Knight, you are."

I could barely suppress my excitement as I thanked them and exited the room. As soon as the doors shut behind me, I rushed over to Ahsoka and jumped into her arms as I giggled and squealed with excitement. Anakin was now making his way over to us and started jogging when he saw us together.

"How did it go?" he asked breathlessly.

"Well…. I'm a Jedi Knight!" I squealed.

We all laughed and we talked as we made our way back into the gardens. I remembered walking this way when I left the Temple and the Jedi. I suddenly jumped on Anakin and Ahsoka's backs and sent them tumbling to the ground. We all laughed as we untangled ourselves and lay on the grass watching the sun setting.

"Wow. What a day. I can't imagine what is waiting for us." I whispered.

"Well we know one thing." Replied Anakin. "We have you now."

Wow! 1,000 words!

In the next chapter Tia will understand how it feels to be rejected by her old friends.

Please review but no flames! Thanks.

 **~ Anisokalover125**

I smiled at both of them and looked up to the sky. _I can't believe it._ I thought. _I am a Jedi again!_


	2. Chapter 2- The Fight

**Hey everyone! It seems my story attracted attention, so here is another chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, school started again last week and I've been really busy. In this entry, Tia and Ahsoka have a fight over a certain former Senator.**

 **~Anisoklover125**

Tia POV

I sat in my quarters staring at my Holopad. I couldn't believe what I was reading!

 _Dear readers,_

 _Yesterday, Senator Lux Bonteri was shot by a bounty hunter. His Jedi escort, Ahsoka Tano, was not present during the attack and was not there to save the Senator. His funeral is in 2 weeks._

 _Ahsoka... if you are reading this then I hope the Jedi punish you for your recklessness._

 _Until next time._

My blood was boiling. I knew that my sister was reckless but I didn't realise that she was this bad. I reached for my comm and radioed for Ahsoka to come to my Quarters. 10 agonising minutes passed until Ahsoka finally made it to my room. She gently knocked on my door until I used the Force to let her in.

As soon as she stepped into my room, I relinquished the hold I had on the door and it shut with a _hiss_. Ahsoka looked at me, surprise evident on her face. I glared at her as I made my way over to her.

"Ahsoka." I started slowly. "Why are there tributes to Lux Bonteri all over the news?"

"Erm… I may have neglected my duties a bit and… I wasn't able to save Lux from a Bounty Hunter." She replied nervously.

"WHY, AHSOKA! HOW COULD YOU? HE COUNTED ON YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SAVE HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU GROW UP AND ACCEPT YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES?" I screamed.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY! WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY? IT WON'T BRING HIM BACK-." She yelled.

"I CARED FOR HIM, AHSOKA! I DIDN'T JUST CARE FOR HIM; I LOVED HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE! BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESSNESS-."

 _SLAP!_

A white flash of pain spread across my face as stars danced in front of my eyes. Once the shock wore off, I placed my hand on my stinging cheek. I stared at my sister with wide eyes as she stared back at me, fright and shock written all over her face.

"Get out." I whispered but Ahsoka continued to stare at the hand shaped mark on my cheek.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

She scrambled for the button to the door and as it opened she dashed out, her soba could be heard down the hall. I, too, went through the door and slid down the wall opposite. I sobbed my heart out for what felt like hours, until I felt a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I slowly raised my head to see Master Obi-wan kneeling next to me, worry shining in his eyes. I gave him one look and I leap into his arms and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until I had run out of tears.

I looked up at Master Kenobi shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Mater Kenobi. I shouldn't have cried like that, it isn't the Jedi way." I mumbled.

"Is that really what you think, Tia? The Jedi don't allow relationships but they allow emotions. It is okay to cry. Now, why wee you crying?" he replied calmly.

I explained everything. My crush on Lux, Ahsoka slapping me and even what happened whilst I was away. I let all of my troubles flow out of my mouth. Master Kenobi never interrupted once and let me talk for hours.

"My dear Ahsoka… Did you really think we would only leave one Jedi to escort a Senator?"

I stared at him in confusion until I heard my door slide open. I stared at the figure in the door and my whole world went black.

 **WOW! That took longer than expected!**

 **Please review but no flames please!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Anisokalover125.**


	3. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
